


Fuck the Fourth Wall

by d__T



Series: The Afternoon Light Cuts to Size [22]
Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: I've only watched up through ep 10 don't look at me, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Sadism, Sexting, background characters Grace and Arthur, canon noncompliant technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: "Roadtrip!" Julian says, popping his head out the window of the Camaro. "I brought a mix tape!"This gets really old really fast and Grace and Arthur dump Slink in the trunk. Slink couldn't be happier with having a little privacy.





	Fuck the Fourth Wall

Arthur drops back into the passenger’s seat of the Camaro. “I didn’t expect him to go that easily.”

Grace grimaces. “Means he want to be in the trunk.”

Arthur squints.

“Good god, how are you this innocent?” She floors it, the rising growl of the engine drowning out the experimental thud from the trunk.

Arthur shrugs.

* * *

 

Slink kicks the trunk lid experimentally, and gets thrown against the inside of the gate by a sudden burst of acceleration for his troubles. Just as well that it didn’t pop open then. He fiddles with the inside of the latch mechanism- well and truly locked, not like that’s a real problem- and then pats his way around the rest of the trunk. One duffel, presumably Grace’s since Arthur is still wearing the clothes he got three episodes back. A bundle of tools, a cardboard box full of parts, and the ax. He smiles as he runs his fingers along the curved head before making himself some semblance of comfortable.

After all it’s not often that Julian Slink, Master of Mayhem, gets locked in a car trunk. Might as well enjoy it.

Immediately bored, he fishes his phone out of his jacket pocket and sends a message to Rasher.

<< guess what  
<< they locked me in the trunk  
<< Finally!  
<< RASHER

He knows that Rasher will take his sweet fucking time to text back so he rhythmically whacks the interior firewall a couple of times just to pregame the annoyance for what’s to come.

 

His phone chirps.

>> How very dare you let anyone other than me lock you up

Julian cackles wildly to himself as another message comes in.

>> Boss.

Rasher’s lethargic insolence comes through in the blocky monochrome green text just fine.

>> do you want me to get you out

 

It’s cute how Rasher cares, it really is.

<< You could get me off

 

>> nah  
>> you got yourself locked up by someone else  
>> you don’t deserve it

 

Julian rubs his black stained thumb over the green glowing words and snickers.

<< you can’t stop me  
<< you won’t stop me

He shifts until the duffel bag forces his back into an arch, pushing his ribcage out until the soft ribs jut out against his shirt and waistcoat. Rasher would laugh at him for displaying tender internals like this, and then dig the toe of a boot in until he tried to roll away or pull Rasher down.

_Chirp chirp_

Julian rubs both hands down over his chest and ribs, grips in where he was imagining Rasher’s boot, and then down over his belly to rescue his phone from where it’s resting against his belt buckle.

>> maybe so

Julian thinks about staining Rasher’s slow smile black like his own while he waits for the next message.

>> if you touch your dick while youre in that trunk i’ll lacerate a couple fingers on your jerkin off hand

 

“Oh!” Julian chirps to himself. “Clever boy!”

<< sounds like a good time, baby

 

He kicks the side wall a couple of times.

Grace yells something, unintelligible, and momentarily revs the engine to a shaking howl. The sudden acceleration rocks him back against the back of the trunk, wedging his shoulders in the narrow space. The phone skitters out of his fingers.

 

>> aw, thanks boss

He has to extricate himself and grab his phone before the new message glow fades and it disappears under the spare tire and leaves his boner bereft.

 

<< you wind me up so good

 

>> sms image  
Image description: an extremely dark and pixelated image of about half of Rasher's face, rendered nearly to a grinning skull by the green pixels

<< hot

 

Rasher’s permanently blacked out eye is one of his favorite modifications that the man has done. He thinks about pressing his thumb to it until Rasher’s eye rolls back, thinks about rubbing his cock around the blacked skin until Rasher hisses and spits at him. Grips his cock through his trousers and then he’s thinking exclusively about the lacerations he was promised.

<< you better be ready with that knife

Oh, wait. He squirms around until his elbow hits the firewall. Intermittent at first, until he gets his cock out and then the dull impacts come steadily. He can’t wait for when he hits his elbow just right and pinches that big nerve, and the convulsive eye watering pain it will bring.

 

* * *

 

There’s a couple of erratic thuds from the rear firewall. Grace narrows her eyes and steadfastly ignores it until the thuds become rhythmic. The endless fuel/mileage calculation that ticks behind Grace’s eyes rolls over faster, and then she revs the engine down into 4th while maintaining speed. The howl just about drowns out everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> back on my fucking bullshit with the smut n blood  
> Season 5


End file.
